A stack of objects means a plurality of packages, packages, bags or similar items that are advantageously stacked into a parallelopipedal stack of objects. It is within the context of the invention that the stack of objects is carried on a pallet. The stack of objects is covered with a film tube or hood so as to impart to the stack of objects on the one hand a higher stability and on the other to protect the stack of objects against environmental influences. The stack of objects can basically involve a few stacked items but also individual large items, for example household appliances (washing machines, refrigerators, dish washers and the like). The stack of objects does not necessarily have to have a parallelopipedal shape but can basically also have any other shapes. The film tube or film hood to be pulled down over adapts to the shape of the stack of objects.
Methods and apparatuses of the type described above are known from practice in different embodiments. In case of the film tube pulled down over according to the known procedures, the stability of the load, in particular in the lower region of the stack of objects, often leaves a lot to be desired. The attempt has already been made to improve the stability of the load by additional strapping. However, these measures are complicated and often not functionally reliable or cannot be carried out with the desired success.